There presently exists a wide variety of stoppers utilizable on pressure container or bottles in the spirit industry. These bottles may contain a variety of pressurized liquors of which champagne is perhaps best known and will be used as an example.
Traditionally, in champagne bottles, a cork stopper is placed in the neck of the bottle with the contents therein, and secured by a twisted wire cage, untwisting of which allowed removal of the cork. Cork stopper, in many applications, were replaced with stoppers made of plastic, and a removable metal strip, securing the stopper, took the place of the wire cage.
Initially, both these types of arrangements have the disadvantage of involving two separate pieces rather than a single piece, adding to their fabrication and assembly costs.
In addition, neither of these arrangements provide for tamper indication. While many tamper indicating closures presently exist, there are none which provide tamper indication which inhibits the re-use of the bottle. This is particularly important in the spirit industry where there is unauthorized re-use of the bottles or where genuine contents of a product are replaced with a bogus substitute and resealed.